One More
by TrueDivergentFan
Summary: ALEGIANT SPOILERS! What happens if Tris didn't die in the end of Allegiant? Will she be able to live a normal life? Will Tobias still love her? Rated T for being related to the Divergent series.


**A/N- Ok, so if you are a reader of my first fan fiction, **_**Young, In Love, and In Dauntless, **_**do not fret. I am not giving up on that story. However, I am story for a specific reason. I have this story (I will tell you in the A/N of the chapter when I run out of prewritten story) since I read Allegiant back in April. If you can imagine a stack of 9 pieces of notebook paper COVERED in writing that is the mess I am typing. It was folded up into quarters and drug everywhere. I would write on it in any free time I had. Sorry for the long A/N, but I had to tell you the origins of this story. The first sentence of this story is on page 489 of Allegiant. That is why it is in italics. It is a direct quote. It picks up where Cara is telling Tobias and Christina what happened. Without further ado, here is Ch 1 of **_**One More!**_

**Tobias's POV**

"_Tris went to the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she…, she was shot." _I stumble back a few steps. "Is she-" I try to say, but Cara cuts me off. "She's not dead, only in critical condition Caleb heard gun shots, and ran into the weapon's Lab. He remembered Tris didn't have a gun, so he grabbed one off the floor. He shot David and ran Tris to the infirmary. Matthew had heard Tris arguing with Caleb on the cameras, and was running to the Weapon's Lab, when he ran into Caleb. Caleb was starting to struggle, so Matthew ran Tris the rest of the way." Cara sounds so worried and upset, so I know she isn't lying, no matter how badly I want her to be lying. Everything around me slows down. I see Christina fall into Cara's arms, sobbing. I can't bring myself to do anything, that is, until it hits me. Tris is still alive. I have to get to her. I brush past Cara, and she says something I don't understand. I turn down the hallway that leads to the infirmary. Once, I turn I start to run. I get there and pull on the doors. They are locked. That's probably what Cara was trying to tell me. I feel tears spill out of my eyes. Usually, I would scold myself for showing emotion, but Tris broke down those walls. I let myself cry. I can't lose her. I need to feel her hug and kiss. I need to hear her voice, and see her smile. I pound on the door. They _will _let me in. I see a nurse walk over to the door.

"Visiting hours are over. I am sorry. I can't let you in unless you are injured." The nurse says without opening the door.

"You don't understand. The love of my life is on one of your beds, unconscious. You _will_ let me in." I say my voice surprisingly calm for the situation. The nurse looks around, and opens the door quietly.

"Don't make any noise, or else I will have to kick you out. Who are you looking for?"

"Tris Prior." She nods and leads me to Room 46 **(A/N- Sorry, couldn't resist the urge.)** After she shows me the room, she returns to her desk. I take a deep breath before walking in her room. I look at the bed. She looks out of place lying in a bed with IV's hanging out of her arms. Seeing her like this breaks my heart. I see bandages wrapped around her abdomen, probably from gunshot wounds. I sit in the chair next to Tris's bed. I grab her hand, and squeeze it, almost as if I squeeze hard enough she will wake up right now. She has to wake up. I drift off to agonizing sleep, thinking of every moment I have spent with her. She will wake up. _Wake up, Tris._

* * *

The past three days have been a blur. Every hour, nurses and doctors come in to asses Tris's health. They keep telling me that there is a chance she might not wake up. That isn't doing much to improve my mood. I think about Uriah and his family, who haven't left his bedside since they showed up. Now, on top of the depression of not having Tris, I feel guilty for putting Uri in the infirmary, where they are almost certain he won't wake up.

"Four," a gentle voice says pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up to see who spoke to me. It was Christina. Her eyes are puffy and bloodshot, like she has been crying for days.

"Yes?" I ask my voice rough from days of crying.

"You need to eat. The nurses said you haven't eaten anything since you showed up here three days ago."

"I can't. Eating doesn't matter." I just want to be here when Tris wakes up.

"Tobias Eaton! That is enough. I understand that you are upset, but _starving_ yourself is not going to help anything. I get it, ok? I lost Will remember. I know how hard it is. At least you have the chance of seeing her again. It is killing me not seeing my best friend. Now, do you want to go into the world to get food, or do you want me to bring you something?" I cringe when she says my real name.

"I guess, since you are making me eat, you can bring me food."

"Fine. I will be back momentarily." She says walking out the door.

"Christina?" I call after her. She turns to face me with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed across her chest. "I just wanted to say thank you. I just am afraid that I will run into David. I don't know what I would do to him if I saw him right now."

"I get it. I ran into him the day after we got back. I would probably be in prison if Caleb, of all people, hadn't held me back." I smile for the first time in days. She walks off screaming, "I WIN! I MADE THE ALMIGHTY FOUR SMILE!" I laugh quietly to myself. I lean forward and rub my thumb over Tris's hand. I just want her back. Before Chris came in, every moment was painful as I remembered every moment with her. I ache for one more kiss, one more smile, one more something from Tris. I have grown use to the steady pace of her breathing and the heart monitor. Something seems different. I look at Tris, expecting to see a sleeping figure; instead, I see those beautiful blue grey eyes staring back at me. I can only think of one thing to do. _Kiss her, Tobias._

**A/N- Tada! First chapter done. I know not much happens, but it is a trial chapter. Let me know what you think. Just type it in the review box. You know the one right there. You can see it. Right there. Ah, you get the picture. **

**Peace our people of Earth and surrounding planets,**

**-TrueDivergentFan**


End file.
